now i'm lying on the cold hard ground
by Paint Splat
Summary: Humanized Applejack/Spitfire, Twixie, Scootaloo/Diamond Tiara, Celestia/Luna and Chrysalis/Fluttershy drabbles. It's one thing to be seduced, but another thing to love it. Jack Adams, Twila Shields, Delilah Thomson, Caramella Dai and Chylenne Fellows know this. Sam Ford, Bellatrix Windsor, Lucy Scott, Luna Nightshade and Chrysalis Evergreen execute this.


_**Just some love for my favourite pairings, some of them very outlandish, even for a crack pairing :) I don't often write in this archive but I still hope you enjoy.**_

_**My timeline in the humanized AU is kind of weird, everything in the show happens except they're all humans, so it's a world where magic and winged people and banishing royals to the moon is completely normal XD**_

_**The pairings here are all Femslash, just to give you a heads up. **_

_**Here's a quick list.**_

_**Applejack/Spitfire- It just works so well for me :D**_

_**Trixie/Twilight Sparkle- I had to.**_

_**Scootaloo/Diamond Tiara- I prefer it over Diamond Tiara/Apple Bloom, and definitely over Diamond Tiara/Silver Spoon**_

_**Celestia/Luna- Yes, I know its incest, no I don't care.**_

_**Chrysalis/Fluttershy- I used to dislike this pairing but now it's become one of my favourites, though I do prefer Fluttershy/Gilda.**_

_**I don't own MLP: FiM, nor do I own I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

"_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone, you found me_

_You found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back without me_

_Without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me and I realise the blame is on me_"

Applejack/Spitfire

(Jacqueline 'Jack' Adams/Samantha 'Sam' Ford)

Set during season two.

Memories of the Gala came back to her sometimes, and she cringed at the disasters of the night, and then blushed as she recalled the end of the night, where a certain Wonderbolt's gaze was directed at her.

The ended up walking together and talking; Jack was surprised at how much they actually had in common apart from a mutual understanding of hard work and respect.

She was actually surprised about how much the legendary Samantha Ford –or Sam, as she learned to call the flame-haired racer- seemed to know. She appeared to be very intelligent, Jack gruffly noticed as they talked about business, something she normally didn't care for. But Sam never made it sound like she was lecturing her, like her teachers often did.

And then, bam! She had suddenly fallen for a girl out of her reach. Sam was famous, for Caramella's sake- Jack Adams was just a common country girl, the Element of Honesty to be fair, but just a regular girl.

Sam was fast, smart, beautiful and witty.

Sam was also trouble. Her night-time adventures were well-known to the press and public alike, and how much she loved to have a drink or two- or five- after the Wonderbolts's shows.

But surely trouble could be contained … Right?

And Jack was nothing if not determined.

* * *

"_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground, oh, oh, trouble_

_Trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_"

Trixie/Twilight Sparkle

(Bellatrix 'Trixie' Windsor/Twila Shields)

Set after 'Magic Duel'

Having crossed paths twice before and all ending in disaster, Twila was surprised to see Trixie in a non-hostile environment. The blue-haired soulfolk seemed to have taken no notice of Twila, but she knew she had fumbled with the change for her coffee, blushed and had done that nervous habit she had of pushing her glasses up her nose by scrunching it up.

"Trixie!" she finally gasped. The female looked up and something flashed in her eyes, and then it was gone. She nodded a greeting at the violet-haired bookworm before vanishing out the Starbucks quickly.

Twila scooped up her book and followed the other girl, who was now swiftly walking across the pavement as if she had wings like a skyfolk.

"Trixie, wait!" Twila yelled, not caring if she attracted any attention from anyone else.

Trixie turned around sharply. "If we're going to get along here, let's be formal. You may call me by my full name, Bellatrix Windsor, instead of that show name I used to prance about with." the girl snapped.

Twila blinked. "Bellatrix, then. I just … Wanted to talk to you." she finished lamely. It wasn't like her to be lost for words or unable to string a sentence together but this girl had a weird effect on her. Her emotions seemed to range from one end of the spectrum to another.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Well, we've talked now. And unless you have anything important to say for once I have to go urgently."

Twila brushed a bit of purple hair away from her face and tried to keep calm.

Bellatrix smirked. "Well, that's that. Good day, Twila Shields." she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"It's good to see you again." Twila finally found her voice.

Bellatrix turned around. "You too." she said, before walking off again.

And this time Twila let her go, a small smile on her face.

It was extremely good to see Bellatrix again.

* * *

"_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why you're drowning_

_You're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be and now I see_

_Now I see, now I see _

_He was long gone when he met me, and I realise the joke is on me, hey_"

Scootaloo/Diamond Tiara

(Delilah Thompson/Lucy Scott)

No timeline

"What's up, Delilah?" Lucy asked, approaching the pink and white-haired girl in the playground, who swiftly rubbed her eyes to vanquish all traces of tears.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Are you OK?" Delilah asked, sighing inwardly. Lucy would never know that she was the reason she was crying. Or maybe she did know and just didn't care.

A grin brightened up Lucy's face. "Yes, actually. I'm taking Bloom to the movies tonight."

Delilah died inside. "That's great!" she pretended to be happy for her friend. They had been enemies for a while but then became friends. Now that Delilah had realised she wanted to be more than friends with Lucy she strived to spend more and more time with the skyfolk. But Lucy had so many different admirers that it was hard to keep track of whether she was single or taken.

Lucy smiled back. "I'll see you later, okay! I need to tell Bloom something." Lucy flapped her tiny tangerine-orange wings and then ran over to where Bloom Adams was standing.

Delilah watched her go, and sniffed. Lucy may be running away, but really Delilah was just letting her go.

* * *

"_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground, oh, oh, trouble_

_Trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_"

Celestia/Luna

(Caramella Dai/Luna Nightshade)

Set after Nightmare Moon's defeat

It was a shock to see her sister roaming the castle after being so used to walking alone- if you didn't count her royal entourage.

Luna also seemed different after her banishment. Her hair had lost its natural glittery quality that ran in the family, and she had definitely grown shorter. He magic hadn't quite come back yet, though she was putting her wings to full use. She flew out every night.

Though they had taken different surnames to represent the realms which they controlled, Luna would always be her little sister, even though she was a heap of trouble just waiting to be unleashed.

Caramella knew that some citizens were still wary of the 'new' princess, even though Luna tried to be friendly. Some of the old ways still clung to her like cobwebs to velvet and Caramella feared Luna would never be quite accepted into the community and return to her old ways.

And though the Elements of Harmony could be called on again quickly, they all had their own personal lives and may not be able to come to the aid of Equestria swiftly enough to protect it.

Was it her fault her sister was so unpredictable? The first time Nightmare Moon came was, ultimately, her fault, but this time? She knew that … thing would escape her confinement eventually, Caramella was just too chicken to realise it _would_ have to come.

And then it came and she got her dear, lovely, gorgeous sister back, and caused a whole heap of trouble.

Her sister was dangerous, but Caramella was definitely up for the challenge if it meant never loosing Luna again.

They had forever to be together, and Caramella didn't intend to waste any of it banishing her back to the moon with magic.

* * *

"_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_"

Chrysalis/Fluttershy

(Chrysalis Evergreen/Chylenne Fellowes)

Set during A Canterlot Wedding

Chylenne certainly did have a talent for taking care of misunderstood beings, Caramella mused. She had done a marvellous job with Discord, and she took after animals daily, no matter what they needed. The young vet would do a great job housing Chrysalis Evergreen while she was on the reformation program. But when she approached the nervous skyfolk she was met with quite a negative response.

"But-but Princess Caramella! I can't house Chrysalis, she'll scare all the animals- and she scares me." Chylenne added the last bit in a quiet voice. Caramella giggled inside. Chrysalis had scared her before, when they were childhood friends.

"The whole point of being afraid of something is to overcome that fear and become a better person from that experience." Caramella said wisely. "Chrysalis will be no trouble at all. She'll mainly be talking with me and Twila, and merely needs a place to rest and eat. I'm sure you could use your kindness to help a homeless friend of the princess, couldn't you?" Caramella faked innocence. Good move. Playing the 'Element of Kindness' card and the 'I'm a princess, bitch, do what I say' card at the same time. She really was a genius.

Chylenne paled. "Of course, your majesty." she gave a shaky curtsey.

_It won't be too hard_, Chylenne tried to reassure herself. Just then, Chrysalis walked in, her green hair hanging by her side, the eerie holes in her body, hair and wings striking fear into the heart of Chylenne.

"Talking about me behind my back again, Caramella?" Chrysalis smirked good-naturedly.

Chylenne resisted the urge to squeak as the queen's sharp gaze fell on her.

"So, you must be Chylenne Fellowes?" asked Chrysalis, studying the pink-haired girl. "I can see we're going to get along after all." she mumbled, and then walked past Chylenne and into her cottage, making sure to brush her body against Chylenne, who turned beetroot red.

Caramella allowed herself to smirk. Just this once.

"She's quite the handful, isn't she now?" remarked the sun princess, before chuckling and walking off.

Chylenne certainly would have a lovely time handling Chrysalis- not literally of course.

But that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

* * *

_**Whoop whoop whoop :D **_

_**On Saturday I went to MCM London Comic-Con and had a blast. I got loads of MLP stuff- Crystal Pony Applejack, Royal Wedding Cherry Berry who came with Lesson Zero and an Applejack t-shirt that's totally badass.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed. R&R!**_


End file.
